powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Dogoier
"GokaiGreen!" Don "Doctor" Dogoier is the Green Gokaiger. Biography A man from a cautious sect that has an alarmist attitude. He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. Unlike the rest of his teammates, who are considered highly dangerous and formidable opponents by the Space Empire Zangyack, Don was considered nothing to worry about and had a measly bounty of just 1000 Zagin. However, it is due to his quick thinking and rare brain power that compliments Marvelous' reckless attitude. Inventions from his calm judgment and clear brain often end up saving the team when they're in trouble. His nickname is Hakase (Professor/Doctor) In the series, it was thanks to Don's newfound courage and his resolve to become stronger that allowed the Goakigers to utilize the powers of both the Magirangers and the Gekirangers. Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. GokaiGreen Like his predecessor ShinkenGreen, Don possesses the least amount of skill, as shown from his falling from tall buildings. In battle, however, he duel-wields the GokaiGuns, focusing his fire on a single enemy in turn without the acrobatic flourish of GokaiPink. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiRacer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiGreen has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Green Rangers *MidoRanger (Episode 1, 12, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Midomerang **Goranger Hurricane *Clover King (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *DenziGreen (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *Green Two (Episode 19, 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Green Flash (Episode 19, 27) **Prism Kaiser *Green Sai (Episode 12, 30) **Sai Cutters *DragonRanger (Episode 17) **Zyusouken *Shishiranger (Episode 5, 22) **Weapons ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber *OhGreen (Episode 12, 22, 31) **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Ohré Bazooka **Attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Green Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack *GingaGreen (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Shot *GoGreen (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimeGreen (Episode 24) **Weapons ***Double Vectors **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *DekaGreen (Episode 2, 4, 5, 26, The Flying Ghost Ship) **D-Blaster **D-Rod *MagiGreen (Episode 1, 3) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Axe **Attacks ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *Go-On Green (Episode 5, 19, 199 Heroes Movie) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Bridge Axe *ShinkenGreen (Episode 1, 12, 16, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Black Rangers *Battle Kenya (The Flying Ghost Ship) **Command Bat **Penta Force *GoggleBlack (Episode 8) **Ribbon Spark *DynaBlack (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie) **Super Dynamite *Change Griffin (Episode 32) *Black Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura *Black Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveBlack (199 Heroes Movie) *Black Condor (Episode 9, 28) **Bringer Sword *MammothRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Mothbreaker *NinjaBlack (Episode 21, 32) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *MegaBlack (Episode 24) **Mega Sniper *GaoBlack (Episode 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken *AbareBlack (Episode 29) **Dino Thruster *BoukenBlack (Episode 21) **Radial Hammer **Dual Crusher *GoseiBlack (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Rockrush **Tensouder Other Colors *GaoSilver (Episode 18) **Gao Hustler Rod *KabutoRaiger (Episode 2, 24) **Weapons ***Ikazuchimaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *DekaRed (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (StageShow) *GekiRed (Stageshow) *GekiViolet (Episode 4, 7) *GoseiRed (Episode 2) **Gosei Cards - Twistornado **Tensouder Trivia *His bounty is initially 100 but this is eventually raised to 1,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000. *Don shares a few things in common with 2 out of 4 of the other main Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of two main Gokaigers to have less then 34 counterparts (33), the other being Ahim. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as them, the other being Marvelous. *Ironically, even though Don is a pacifist who serves as a comic relief, most of his counterparts (DenziGreen, GoggleBlack, DynaBlack, Green Two, Change Griffon, Green Flash, Black Mask, Black Turbo, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, NinjaBlack, OhGreen, GingaGreen, GoGreen, KabutoRaiger, BoukenBlack, GekiViolet, and GoseiBlack) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. *Don is similar to Hant Jou (Go-On Green) from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan is the only Sentai team where Don does not have a counterpart. *2 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger and GekiViolet) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Intellect